


When He is Mine

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	When He is Mine

**Title:** When He is Mine  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/other (maybe kinda)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #310: The Unwritten Pairing. "Write a drabble focusing on Snape paired romantically and/or sexually (but not necessarily graphically) with a character with whom you've never paired him before. Note: for the fight-to-the-death OTP folks in the community, feel free to tell your drabble from the perspective of the "delusional" imagination of the other party."* I guess you know which category I fall into. ;)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Er, not sure how to warn on this one. There's a bit of darkness implied in the end, I suppose, depending on how you look at it.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

When He is Mine

~

He is handsome, Severus Snape. A proper master. Tall, glowing with power. He dresses like a proper wizard.

He is with the young master, though. The one called Harry Potter. They sing songs about his deeds, yet it is Severus Snape who deserves songs. When he is mine I will sing to him.

He approaches, my heart races. “Tea,” he orders, his tone caring.

“I is proud to serve tea,” I say. Harry Potter stares, and I pull my ears.

Before I leave he says, “Your elf has a crush, Severus.”

“Nonsense.”

I smile. One day he will be mine.

~


End file.
